The present invention relates to the field of embroidery operations, and, more particularly, to a fabric holding device adaptable to different makes of embroidery machines and having interchangeable mounting frames.
In the sewing and embroidery industry, fabric holding clamps, templates, and hoops are widely used for holding individual work pieces on single and multi-head embroidery machines. These devices are numerous, due in part to the number of different manufacturers and models of automated embroidery machines on the market and in use. For example, Tajima, Melco, Barudan, SWF, Brother, and Toyota each produce such machines. While certain features are similar, such as the general manner in which embroidery fabric pieces are held for the embroidery operation, each type of machine is neither designed nor constructed to accept the fabric frame holder from other manufacturers. This means that an embroidery operation at the present time must limit itself to machines from a single manufacturer, or must purchase multiple fabric frame holders of the same size and type for each of the different models in use. Most operations choose the latter course of action for economic reasons. As a result, the embroidery company must carry different fabric frame holders for each different make of machine.
An additional problem in the sewing industry associated with fabric frame holders is that the conventional method of holding a fabric relative to the needle of an automatic sewing machine involves the use of a two-piece hoop assembly which secures the fabric between an inner hoop ring and an outer hoop ring. Typically, the two-piece hoop and the fabric are assembled together and then attached to a sewing machine. The sewing machine then embroiders a pattern on the fabric within the border of the hoop. However, this operation has created a number of problems. For example, there is a tendency for such a hoop arrangement to distort the fabric when it is clamped or pinched by the hoops. Puckering of the embroidered fabric also results when a stretchable or delicate material is embroidered in a two-piece hoop and the material and image distort when the tension in the fabric is released. Additionally, the cumbersome nature of the hoop assembly makes it difficult to properly center the portion of the fabric to be embroidered within the hoop.
While the problem of different makes of embroidery machines has not been addressed, attempts have been made to solve the problems associated with the two-piece hoop assembly. For instance, devices have been developed for securing fabric in place relative to a needle of a sewing machine while applying an image to the fabric. Such devices comprise a plate having substantially flat upper and lower surfaces with an embroidery opening formed therethrough. A material backing having an adhesive is attached to the lower surface of the plate, with an adhesive attachment surface accessible through the embroidery opening. The fabric to be embroidered is then applied to the upper surface of the plate, where it is held by the adhesive to the backing accessible through the embroidery opening. Following the embroidery operation, the embroidered fabric is simply pulled away, taking with it that portion of the backing corresponding to the embroidered image. Again, however, while these frames have different configurations for different apparel or embroidered designs, the fabric frame holder and frame are conventionally a unitary device, which causes the maintaining of even more fabric frame holders for the embroiderer. Although successful embroidery operations must be adaptable to the embroidery of numerous types and shapes of fabrics, the costs of purchasing multiple frames for different machines quickly becomes prohibitive.
The present invention is directed to a fabric holding device that addresses both of the problems described above. The same fabric frame holder can be easily and quickly installed on various makes of automated embroidery machines without the need for modifications to the machine. Further, the fabric frame holder of the present invention is adaptable to receive various sizes and shapes of fabric mounting frames that also can be quickly changed for a particular application and inexpensively purchased as an accessory for the fabric frame holder. While, each fabric frame holder is usable on various makes of machines, while at the same time being capable of holding a variety of shapes and sizes of mounting frames; the adaptability of the frame holder of the present invention to various sizes and shapes of mounting frames provides significant advantages and cost savings even without being interchangeable among the various makes of automated embroidery machines.
Thus, one aspect of the present invention is to provide a fabric frame holder that is interchangeable with different makes of embroidery machines. To accomplish this the attachment arms must be configured differently at the outer ends. One way of accomplishing this is to make the entire attachment arm replaceable. However, preferably, the attachment arms are provided with adaptor plates at the terminal attachment ends thereof. Instead of having the terminal attachment ends of the attachment arms uniquely shaped for mating engagement with a particular model of automated embroidery machine, the terminal attachment ends of the attachment arms are in reality attachment ends having threaded holes formed therethrough. A plurality of sets of adapter plates are provided, each having holes corresponding to threaded holes in the attachment arms. A selected appropriate set of adapter plates corresponds to the machine of a particular manufacturer and is affixed to each terminal attachment end of the attachment arms via the threaded holes therein. The free end of each plate set is configured to mate with the embroidery frame holders of a particular embroidery machine. For example, for a Tajima machine, adapters formed to mate with that machine are removably attached to the ends of the attachment arms. For a Melco machine a different set of adaptors is used. So that a single frame holder may be interchangeably used from one model to another, the adapters may be quickly and easily changed. An embroiderer will have to purchase only one fabric frame holder, even if two or more different models of machines are being used within the same facility.
A second aspect of the present invention is to provide a fabric frame holder that is capable of receiving a variety of interchangeable mounting frames. The central area of the frame holder is adapted for simple attachment and removal of mounting frames. As the mounting frames themselves are, by necessity, relatively thin, provisions are required for rigidly aligning and supporting them. One or more pins or other alignment devices are formed on or applied to the upper surface of the frame holder for proper alignment of a selected frame. A thumbscrew is threadably engaged through the central area of the frame holder to engage with and secure the mounting frame to the holder.
The interchangeable mounting frames of the present invention may be formed in an unlimited number of shapes and sizes, but each share common attachment features. That is, each interchangeable mounting frame includes a hoop portion and an integrally formed mounting portion. The mounting portion is generally rectangular and flat and sized to fit within the area of the central area of the frame holder. The mounting portion desirably has one or more small apertures corresponding in spatial relation to the alignment pins on the frame holder. A centrally-located notch, or slot, is formed through the free end of the mounting portion and is open on the outer edge so that the mounting frame can be simply slid beneath the thumbscrew and aligned over the pins. Once in position, the thumbscrew can be manipulated to exert pressure against the top of the mounting portion, holding it securely in place.
These and other aspects of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art after a reading of the following description of the preferred embodiment when considered with the drawings.